Revelación
by Kirigoe-AstharoshGroup
Summary: Lost Canvas fic, centrado en Sisyphus de Sagitario y sus sentimientos hacia su diosa. Mal summary, lo sé!


_**Revelación**_

**Nota: ****Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas son propiedad intelectual de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**

Y como siempre, la observaba sonreír. Pese a la terrible situación que se vivía en el Santuario por aquellos días, su diosa nunca perdía su esencia alentadora y amorosa. Si, él la admiraba por ser capaz de mantener su entereza aún sabiendo próximo su enfrentamiento cara a cara con quien había sido su hermano no mucho tiempo atrás.

Y sientiéndose observada la joven diosa volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada de su caballero de más confianza, aquel que la había hallado de entre toda la multitud, aquel que había sentido en ella el cosmos de la diosa Athena. Y como siempre aquella sonrisa llenaba nuevamente de calidez al santo dorado.

-¿Ocurre algo Sisyphus? Te quedaste callado viéndome.

El santo de Sagitario no había notado cuanto tiempo había estado observando a su diosa, e inmediatamente se reprochó su actitud. ¡Él más que nadie debía ser un ejemplo para el resto de la orden!

- Lo siento, yo... sólo pensaba. No se preocupe princesa...

Y sin más, se retiró del salón dejando a un asombrado patriarca y a una preocupada diosa atrás. Una ráfaga de viento llegó hasta el pasillo que atravesaba desde una de las puertas de los balcones, llevando consigo los sonidos de una ¿discusión? Si, lo era. Apenas al asomarse al balcón pudo visualizar un acalorada discusión entre el santo de bronce de la constelación de Unicornio y su propio alumno, Régulus.

Esa situación ya lo estaba cansando. Era conocido por todos que esos dos no tenían una relación exactamente armónica y nunca se sabía que se podía esperar de ellos. Al menos esta vez eran separados por alguien más, así que él no tendría que intervenir directamente. ¿Quién era el tercero involucrado? Ah... si. Era él, el santo de Pegaso. ¡Y cómo olvidarlo si siempre intentaba burlar la seguridad del santuario principal para ver a Athena!

Y por primera vez, Sisyphus reconoció uno de los sentimientos que tanto lo desconcertaban últimamente. Celos.

Si, celos de que alguien fuese más cercano a su diosa que él. Lo sabía, era conciente de que esos sentimientos eran poco dignos de un santo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Recordaba a ese joven, lo había conocido junto con Alone (el cuerpo escogido por Hades para reencarnar en esta vida) en aquel orfanato de Italia, cuando por fin había logrado localizar la cosmoenergía de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Cómo olvidar ese día, en que había arrebatado a la pequeña Sasha del lado de su hermano y su mejor amigo. Siempre se reprocharía ese acto, aunque supiera que era necesario para el curso de la guerra santa contra el dios del Inframundo. Nunca olvidaría los ojos llorosos de esa pequeña que ahora era una diosa, su diosa, a quien defendería con su vida.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de esos tres al ver que el mismo patriarca se aproximaba a ellos hecho una furia, llegándose a escuchar desde un "es inaceptable" hasta "¡compórtensen en presencia de su diosa!"

Y Sasha-Athena sólo miraba apesadumbrada la escena entera tratando de calmar al resto, que por supuesto tan concentrados estaban en justificarse ante el patriarca que no notaron sus intentos por controlar la situación, por lo que frustrada caminó nuevamente hacia el recinto principal.

Sisyphus no pudo evitar preocuparse, la conocía y sabía lo mucho que esas cosas podían afectarle. Si tan sólo pudiera tranquilizarla, darle ánimos así como ella animaba con su amor a toda la orden de santos. ¡Y ahí ese sentimiento otra vez! el de querer observarla todo el día, el de ansiar su compañía, el de querer... Sisyphus detuvo sus pensamientos en seco cuando una revelación lo golpeó con todo el peso que tiene la verdad sobre una conciencia. Fue ahí que el santo de Sagitario comprendió sus sentimientos.

Se estaba enamorado de su diosa.

**Nota de autora:** _que puedo decir... al leer Lost Canvas "sospechaba" de los sentimientos de Sisyphus por Sasha, y al final terminó siendo que estaba enamorado de su diosa! (al menos eso da a entender al momento en que muere). En fin, hacía mucho que quería escribir de estos dos, y como no hay fics de ellos dije "bueeeeeno, es hora de escribir" n-n espero que les haya gustado._

_ Bye! _


End file.
